The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC) provides statistical expertise and collaboration to cancer center investigators on all phases of basic science, translational, observational and clinical research. This includes guidance on study design, study conduct, data analysis, and the interpretation and publication of results. The process of re-establishment of the BSR had begun at the time of the last Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) review in 2000 and the resource has undergone considerable expansion since then to meet the increasing and diverse biostatistical needs of the Cancer Center. The BSR currently includes 6 doctoral level and 2 master's level biostatisticians who have a wide range of methodologic expertise to ensure that appropriate statistical support is available for each project. The specific objectives of the BSR are: [unreadable] To assist and collaborate with cancer center investigators on the design, analysis, interpretation and reporting of basic science, translational, clinical, epidemiological and prevention studies [unreadable] To collaborate on new research initiatives and the development of applications for peer-reviewed funding [unreadable] To provide statistical expertise on the development and scientific review of clinical trial protocols [unreadable] To provide statistical support for short-term research projects, including pilot studies [unreadable] To develop new statistical methods as needed to meet specific study needs [unreadable] To provide guidance on the design and management of study databases [unreadable] To educate and train cancer center members in the statistical principles of biomedical research In addressing these objectives, the BSR strives to create a truly collaborative environment that promotes mutually productive interactions between biostatisticians and cancer center investigators, with the ultimate goal of enhancing the quality and increasing the quantity of cancer research conducted at the AECC.